


A Thief!

by HuntingPeople (ChaosAngel1111)



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: 99.9 per cent fluff, Alternate Universe, Human AU, Human!RK900, It's hard to tag this, M/M, a HINT of hankcon right at the very end, because nothing happens other than them being dorks in love, but it's lit only one paragraph, in which the author gives the character's too many pets, rated t for gavin's foul mouth, richard and gavin being GROSS, rk900 is named Richard, with the TEENSIEST bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 22:24:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18433313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaosAngel1111/pseuds/HuntingPeople
Summary: "I've been throughhellthese past few weeks, and there were so many times when I just wanted to call you, but my dumbass never got your fucking number. I- you make me so happy, Richard, you know that? And I knew that you could make me feel better without even trying.""You make me really happy too."





	A Thief!

**Author's Note:**

> Two fics in one night??? WHO AM I
> 
> Managed to get this other WIP finished up after so long, super proud of myself ;u;

"Do I look like a fucking thief to you or something?"

Richard turned to the shorter man beside him and tilted his head in confusion. In all honesty, he did look extremely out of place in the store, with the prominent scar on his nose, scruffy jaw and hoodie/leather jacket combo. Richard wasn't going to tell him that, of course, instead he said, "Of course not, sir."

It didn't seem to placate the man though, because he started to dig around in the pocket of his jacket. Richard thought about calling security when something was shoved in his face, but he quickly recognized it as a police badge.

"Detective Gavin Reed with the DPD, so you can stop fucking following me around." He growled as he returned the badge to his pocket.

Then he stormed off, leaving Richard standing in the pet isle to process what the hell had just happened.

-

Richard saw detective Reed again a few days later.

He was in the pet section, like last time, and seemed to be trying to make a decision between two cat beds.

Richard was stood next to the detective and asking if he required help before he even realized he'd started moving.

"Jesus Christ!" The detective yelped, jumping back from Richard, "Warn a guy before you sneak up on him!"

"My apologies, detective, I didn't mean to startle you." Richard hoped it sounded genuine, his older brother often told him his voice was extremely monotone and often lacked emotion.

"Whatever." Detective Reed snorted, "Don't suppose there's any chance you know which is better?"

Richard smiled and pointed to the one in the detective's right hand, it was dome shaped and had a soft pillow inside. "That one is more expensive, but I bought it for my cats recently and they never want to leave it."

The Richard approved bed stayed in the detective's hand, and the other was placed back on the shelf.

"Thanks."

It was said quietly, like Richard wasn't supposed to hear it and then the detective hurried away, towards the stairs that lead to the ground floor.

-

The third time Richard saw the detective, he had a basket in his hand filled with bars of chocolate and cooking utensils, and he was headed towards the pet section again.

Richard tried his best to continue on with his work, he really did, but he ended up next to detective after only a few minutes.

This time he didn't startle the shorter man when he asked, "Need any help, detective?"

The detective narrowed his eyes in thought, "Not this time, I don't think. Just need to buy a sweater for Princess, he's cold all the time."

"Sphynx?" Richard asked, avoiding the obvious question of why he'd name a male cat Princess.

"Nah, this is my baby boy." The detective reached into his pocket, pulled out his phone and after a couple moments he held out the phone towards Richard. On screen was the ugliest creature Richard had ever layed eyes on, and he fell in love with it instantly.

Princess was missing large patches of grey-brown fur, his left front leg, his left eye and his left ear. His remaining eye was a bright orange, and his whiskers we're crooked. He was wearing a bright pink sweater that said 'Don't mess with the princess' on the back.

"Face only a mother could love, right? Found him on the streets a few years back, couldn't find an owner or find out what the hell happened to him." There was a small smile on the detective's face as he talked, "He's the sweetest though, much better than my other two trouble makers."

The detective swiped his finger across the screen and the next picture is of a ginger cat and a black cat snuggled up together on a pillow, "Ginger is Piper, black is Toaster, and they're both assholes."

Richard could have stood there the whole day, listening to detective Reed talk about his cats, but he got a call. Reed cursed at whatever the person on the other end was saying, and then he was gone with not even a goodbye, his basket left abandoned.

Richard should return all the items to their proper homes, but instead he took the basket out back, just in case the detective came back for it.

-

Richard saw Gavin pretty much every other day after that, despite his busy job, and he started to become the best part of Richard's day.

Sometimes Gavin would just follow Richard as he worked, rambling on about some story of his asshole cats, or some dick he'd arrested. Sometimes Richard would use his break to go for coffee with the detective and they'd talk until he was almost late getting back to work. Sometimes Gavin would come just as Richard was finished with his shift and would offer him a ride home, and they found out that Richard's apartment was only five minutes away from Gavin's own.

Throughout their various conversations, Richard learned that Gavin was thirty-six, surprisingly seven years older than Richard. He learned that Gavin also had four rats, his favourite colour was red, and how his partner at the DPD, Hank Anderson, could be an annoying bastard, but he was pretty badass when he wanted to be.

In turn, Gavin learned that Richard's older brother, Connor, worked at the same store and that he was thirty-one years old, he also learned that Richard owned eight snakes, a tarantula, and two sphynx cats, and that he may or may not have a huge fear of clowns.

After a couple months of this, Richard found himself growing more and more attached to Gavin and casual conversation during work or while on breaks were no longer enough. He wanted to ask Gavin on a date, a proper one, dinner and a movie or something.

But then Gavin stopped showing up.

-

The first week was easy enough to handle, and Richard was able to stop himself from worrying too much.

-

The second week was spent constantly beating himself up for never getting Gavin's number, he was beyond stressed and he couldn't even text the man for a quick update on his wellbeing.

-

The third week had Richard thinking that something was seriously wrong, detective work wasn't the safest job in the world, what if something had happened to Gavin? What if he- No. Richard wasn't going to think like that, he was tempted to call the DPD and ask after Gavin, but was stopped by how obsessive that seemed.

-

The fourth week came and went and Connor started pestering Richard to take time off, hating to see his younger brother in such a state. It was surprisingly easy to get the holiday, Amanda understood that Richard needed the time and practically ordered him to stay home and try to get some rest.

-

The fifth week, Richard's week off, was spent obsessively cleaning his apartment and checking on his pets way more than necessary. He just wanted to keep his mind off of Gavin, to avoid all the increasingly horrible scenarios his brain conjured up. The time off was rendered completely useless, Richard only managed a few hours of sleep total and went to work the next week dead on his feet.

-

Gavin finally chose to turn up on the sixth week, the third day to be exact. He looked like total shit, hair and clothing dishevelled, a full beard covering his jaw and huge black bags under his bloodshot eyes.

To Richard, he was beautiful, and he couldn't stop himself from pulling Gavin into the tightest hug he was capable of. Gavin clung right back, and they held each other for several long moments. Richard only pulled away when he felt the detective start shaking.

As soon as he noticed the tears, he threw an arm around Gavin's shoulders and lead him towards the break room. Once inside, he sat Gavin down in the comfiest chair and crouched down in front of him, hands on Gavin's knees.

"Fuck, I'm so sorry," Gavin choked out before Richard could say anything, "I thought I was done with this bullshit." He scrubbed at his face, angrily drying his eyes.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Richard asked softly, thumb rubbing soothing circles into Gavin's knee.

"Not here- sorry, fuck- I'll just go." Gavin moved to stand but Richard gently pushed him back into the chair, he didn't complain.

"Wait just a moment, I'll take you home." Richard said as he moved to the back of the room where the lockers were located. He removed his apron, badge and his gloves and placed them inside his locker, then collected his things. His coat was thrown on and after a quick double check to make sure he had everything, he was clocking out and guiding Gavin out of the door.

"Your boss won't mind?" The detective asked quietly.

"She'll understand."

-

Gavin was quiet for the entire ride home, only speaking up when he questioned why Richard was taking his car keys, to which the answer was, 'I know how to drive, I just don't have a car.'

Gavin remained silent as they climbed the stairs and made their way to his apartment. 

Richard stayed silent too, afraid to speak to him. He didn't want to seem like he was pushing Gavin and upset him further, he wanted to let Gavin explain in his own time.

Gavin unlocked his apartment with a shaky hand and was immediately greeted by Princess, the cat making loud yowling noises that sounded nothing like an actual meow. Gavin scooped the cat up, held it close as he entered the apartment, "Do you want anything...?" He asked Richard.

"I'm fine, Gavin."

Gavin nodded, took a seat on the couch and gestured for Richard to sit beside him. He took a deep breath before he began his story, "My partner, Hank, he-... he got shot when we were tailing a suspect. He- _fuck_ , he almost _died_ , Richard. Then Princess got so fucking sick and then- then one of my rats actually _did_ fucking die and I-" He choked on a sob, clutching Princess tightly to his chest as he hid his face in the cat's fur. His next words were muffled, "I've been through _hell_ these past few weeks, and there were so many times when I just wanted to call you, but my dumbass never got your fucking number. I- you make me so happy, Richard, you know that? And I knew that you could make me feel better without even trying."

There was a moment of silence between them, Richard having no idea how to respond to Gavin's confession. Not knowing exactly how anything he could say could make Gavin feel better about everything that had happened in his absence.

"Fuck, sorry, that was-"

"Gavin."

The interruption made the detective fall silent, and Richard used the opportunity to lean closer. He placed a gentle hand on Gavin's cheek, brushed away unshed tears with his thumb, and then claimed his lips.

The kiss was gentle, sweet. Gavin dropped Princess in order to grab at Richard instead, pull him closer to deepen the kiss.

When they broke apart, Richard mumbled, "You make me really happy too."

-

"This is a nice place. Fucking expensive though, how do you afford this shit?"

"I never actually buy anything, that's how."

"Ah, just here to visit your boyfriend, I get it."

"I _will_ punch you right in the bullet wound if you do not shut up, Hank."

The older man laughed at that, playfully slapped his partner on the back, "Speaking of boyfriends, where is he? I'm supposed to be meeting him today aren't I?"

"Yeah, but you won't be if you don't _shut up_." Gavin hissed, and then began walking off in a random direction, searching for Richard. He heard another laugh from Hank as the man followed him.

Richard ended up being the one to find them not long later, announcing his presence with, "Excuse me sir, I'm going to have to ask you to leave, we don't allow thieves here."

Gavin frowned at him, confused by his boyfriend's weird introduction, but played along, "What did I steal?"

"My heart."

Gavin's face turned a bright shade of red and he slapped at Richard's shoulder, "That was _horrible_ , I'm leaving you. I'm _never_ going to speak you ever again, oh my God-"

"Hank Anderson, I'm Lieutenant at the DPD and I'm also Gavin's partner. It's an honour to meet a man who can make him turn that colour with so little effort." Hank introduced, sticking out his hand with a shit eating grin.

Richard took it, giving it a strong shake, "Richard Dechart, I'm Gavin's... _partner_."

"Alright that's it, you've been introduced. You can go now, Hank-"

"But I was quite eager to learn more about you from an outside perspective-"

" _Nope_."

"I'll sneak by later." Hank stage whispered with a wink, before disappearing into the isles.

Gavin squinted after him, and then gave Richard a disapproving look, "You two get along way too easily, I regret everything."

Richard chuckled at that, leaned down to give his boyfriend a quick smooch on the cheek, "We barely had a chance to talk. If we had longer maybe we would have found reasons to hate each other."

Gavin huffed, but followed Richard around as the man worked, rattling off new stories he'd gathered from being back at work. Telling him how much better Princess was doing, now that the cat was finally done with all the medication. They must've been talking for at least an hour before Richard suddenly came to a stop, making Gavin run straight into his back.

"Hey, what the-"

A hand was placed over his mouth, silencing him. Richard shot him a look, removed his hand slowly and pointed in the direction of the cash registers.

Hank was stood there, talking to Connor. Which maybe wouldn't have been so bad, if Connor wasn't leaning over the counter, ass stuck out, obviously flirting.

"I... _might_ have forgotten to mention that my brother is... interested... in older men."

" _Shit_." Gavin cursed, unable to take his eyes off of the scene, "My partner is going to bang my boyfriend's brother. Oh my God. Oh no. Richard what have you done?"

"I'm sorry."

"You are so lucky I love you, because if I didn't, I don't think I could go on like this."

"Was that supposed to be a compliment?"

"I think so, yeah." 

"In that case, I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> I can be stalked on Tumblr @huntinggavin   
> I'm also open to screaming about DBH on my Discord, just ask!


End file.
